Avalon web of magic the Chronicles of Sierra
by Avalongirl1
Summary: Remeber Sierra from book seven in Avalon web of magic,she's back as a brand new type of mage, but Emily and her BFF's won't accept her, meanwhile a skultum is out there hunting Sierra down, Will she save ravenswood or turn dark trying.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Visit

Sierra waited outside Emily's house it had been a almost two years since she had seen her, Her Dad had planned for her to see Emily again, But she was actually in 'Stonehill'. Her hair had grown from the last time she saw Emily and her friends but she was still wearing the same sparkling gem. Something had happened with the gem she didn't know, it happened right after Emily and her friends were keeping those odd horses, They were hiding something from her she knew it. She slowly knocked on the door, In a few seconds Emily answered, she looked shocked as did Ozzie, the ferret looked just the same as when she had last seen him.

"Sierra"? Emily gasped.

"That's me". Sierra said unsure if this was a happy surprise or a disappointing surprise for Emily.

"What are you doing here"?

"Didn't your mom tell you"?

"My mom has been out of town for a week I'v been running the pet palace, she would have told me if you were coming"!

Sierra was quite surprised, She had heard her dad talk to Ms. Fletcher on the phone saying it was fine if she came over.

"Well when will your mom be back". Emily looked down at the floor worried. "In about…..another week".

"Oh, well I can help out at the pet palace, while I stay and-".

"Why not". Emily replied. Ozzie scampered around the floor looking at Sierras Gem. It sparkled in the fading sun. It also seemed to change color a lot lately and…..shape, Sierra didn't know what was going on but whatever it was Emily had something to do with it, and she was going to find out!

Chapter 2 Mage of Elements

Sierra watched as Emily packed her self a pair of PJ's, and a comb for Ozzie.

"Are you sure you don't mind me going to a sleepover at ravenswood for the night"? Emily asked.

"No not at all". Sierra Smiled.

"Thanks Sierra I'll be back tomorrow if there are any problems Just call me, I left Adriane's phone number on the table"! And with that Sierra watched Emily run out the door quickly. Sierra smiled and quickly ran out the door, She wasn't going to stay here when Emily was going out to a sleepover at Ravenswood, she was going to follow her until she figured out what was going on.

She followed Emily out to the gates of Ravenswood, quickly to find Emily's friends waiting for her.

"About time you arrived that Shadow creature is all over Ravenswood"! Adriane said.

Kara held up a sparkling jewel in her hand it glowed pink and red. "Big deal he's no match for the blazing star"!

_What's the BlazingStar? _Sierra wondered, more importantly what was a shadow creature?

Ozzie trued his head and saw Sierra hiding in the bushes.

"Gah"! He said.

"What is Ozzie"? Emily asked. The ferret did not dare speak if he did Sierra would find out, like she already didn't know enough.

"Ozzie come on tell us already"! Adriane said impatiently. The girls tried to figure out Ozzie's charades. Sierra couldn't help but giggle they were talking to a ferret! Suddenly she turned her head to see something dark slither in between the tree's. She gasped it's eyes saw her, blood red, and yellow teeth, She screamed as it launched at her, Emily, Kara and Adriane turned there heads as Sierra shot a ribbon of blue healing light at the shadow creature, it wrapped the creature in a sort of cocoon. Sierra felt the pain of the monster and had the instinct to give something to it but what? Another blast of blue light shot up from Sierras Jewel, the creature broke out of it revealing an odd fox-like creature, it was as white as snow with six tails! Sierra gasped As the creature got up as started to purr like a kitten. She was still shocked but there was something about this animal, something special, like a bond.

'_Friend"!_ the Fox creature talked telepathically. Her gem started to glow into a shape like a clover, it glowed green, then orange and gold, then pink and red, purple, blue, and aqua, and then settled back on green. The girls gasped.

"That's it"! Ozzie said. "She's an Elemental mage"!

CHAPTER 3 Legend tells

The three girls stood still drinking herbal tea inside the Ravenswood libary. three of them were wondering how to explain this. and the other was trying to act normal. or as normal as she could when she had just met a six tailed fox that was once a horrible monster, and the ferret talking.

"Uh I know this seems weird... but uh". Emily said trying hard to tell Sierra.

"listen pony girl, were mages trying to keep ravenswood safe because a bunch of magical creatures live here"! Adriane said.

"And Just because you have a jewel doesn't mean that you can just join the Avalon club". Kara said.

"Well". Said Tweek, who had already met Sierra. "By the way Ozzie described it to me, it would seem that she is an Elemental mage".

"Whats that"? Kara asked.

"An Elemental mage controls all four elements, along with having twice the power and the ability of a healer a warrior and a blazingstar, they also have there own special power of using any kind of magic they pleas, and there magic is unlike any other kind of mage they can actually use there magic to do anything they want".

"Wow that's allot of magic". Said emily.

"Maybe so but it takes years to master half of that ability". Tweek reported.

"So let me get this straight, I'm a mage with great power and have this little creature thing following me around"?

"Actually it's called a bonded, and it's a Kumiho a nine tail fox only seen in the far east of Aldemour, quite rare yours is just a pup, that's why it only has six tails".

Sierra looked down at the little Kumiho pup.

_Sierra Freind! _He said. Sierra picked him up and snuggled him.

"So why didn't we have an Elemental mage on our quest tweek"? Adriane asked.

"Well legend tells that Elemental mages were becoming crazy with magic so almost every creature in Aldemour teamed up against them even the farimentals, some started turning dark. Most fled here to earth, while others were destroyed.

"Was there anything that could stop the Elemental mages"? Kara asked.

"Yes infact if a skultum got a hold of one they had the ability to take there magic from the mage".

Emily suddenly gasped.

"So let me get this straight a dark fairy crature that you defeat by saying it's name can take down a mage more powerful then ten farimentals"?

"That about sums it up"!

Adirane sigh. "I hate this world and all the rules in it".

for the rest of the night Sierra watched Emily and her friends talk on and on about what they were going to do with Sierra. Sierra looked out the window and for a split second thought she saw something moving in the shadows. She turned away it was probably nothing But outside deep red eyes watched and listen to every word the mages said.

Chapter 4 AN UNWANTED OUTCAST

"You want to do WHAT"! Adriane Yelled.

"Uh i think we should mentor, Sierra, and maybe let her join the group"? Emily said shyly.

"Didn't you hear what tweek said"? Kara walked over and sat next to Adriane. "Elemental mages are dangerous, she has all of our ability's times ten, and more, she could overpower all of us"!

"And besides, see what she did yesterday, she doesn't need us".

"Yes but something bothers me". Emily said.

Kara and Adriane looked up.

"My mom has been gone longer then she said she would be, and she didn't tell me Sierra was coming over, infact i don't think it was my mom that said yes".

"Then who was it". The warrior asked.

"A skultum". Emilys word echoed eerily across the room.

"That would make sense". Ozzie agreed.

"Wait", Kara said. "What happens if a Skultum gets a hold of her"?

"I think she would looose all her magic". Ozzie said. "After all she is not completely attached to it therefore it is not in her aura yet-"

"And that means it won't affected her life span or anything"! Emily said relived.

"So if the Skultum gets her she'll lose her magic but she won't be harmed". Adriane said calmly.

"Well the process will speed up if she bonds to that Kumiho".

"This is perfect if she losses her magic i'll still be the most powerful on the Avalon Team- i Mean...uh she won't hurt anybody". Kara said with a phoney smile on her face.

Sierra listend from outside, were they really just going to let something take her magic away, anger, rage, and sorrow built up inside of her, her jewel glowed an angry fire red, but then as she started to cry, the jewel tuned an brown mud, mixed with an errie green glow. her dark brown hair fell over her face, as she started to cry. to loud to hear what the others were saying inside.

"Wait, Kara were not going to let A Skultum steal her magic". Adriane said.

"But Adriane there can only be three mage's, she just doesn't fit in'.

"So how about the blazing star, did you hear how she uses magic for her own good and still can't control it".

Kara turned over to Adriane.

"Well listen miss, I HATE ALL PEOPLE AND WISH I WAS NEVER BORN, I happen to care for the safety of ravenswood".

"Wow you are REALLY BAD AT NAME CALLING kara".

The two girls glared at each other.  
>"okay guys break it up". Said Emily pulling the two girls away from each other.<p>

"I will mentor her, in healing, she can't hurt anyone with that, and if you two are not going to help, then at least help me protect her from the Skultum"!

All was silent. Then Adraine spoke up.

"Fine, i'll teach her Warrior basics but thats it, just for self defence".

"Kara"? Emily asked.  
>"Oh no you don't, i'm not helping".<p>

The two girls glared at Kara.

"OH FINE I'll protect her, but NOTHING ELSE got it"?

The girls sigh. "Oh fine, but at least give her a D-fly phone"! Emily said.

"Oh fine"! Kara huffed.

CHAPTER 5 THE DARK BOND

Sierra lay in the long grassy field, Ravenswood was so big she had found just a tiny pond that was uncharted on the map of the trails. Her Jewel still pulsed with brown and eerie green light. She didn't know anything about magic, why were Emily and her friends acting like jerks, she had once though that Emily was the coolest girl in the world, now she had seen her true side.

"_Why Friend cry"? _Asked the Kumiho pup.

"Well i guess your not against me". Sierra said wipeing her tears away.

"Well a girl i really wanted to be good friends, kinda betrayed me for her B.F.F's.

_"That girl mean, you be friends with me"!_

Sierra looked into the Kumiho's deep green eye's, she suddenly felt something, a bond.

"Whats your name"? She asked kindly.

_"My name...My Name..." _The foxlike creature looked around, and spotted a lilipad he then rememberd the story his sister had told him by the pond a few months ago, about a great hero fox...

_"My name is Hero"! _He said proudly.

Sierra smiled. She looked deep into Hero's eye's. They were now forever bonded.

The Skultum couldn't believe what he was seeing, This Elemental mage had bonded yes, but when her heart was in pain, she had created a dark bond. he would just have to wait a little longer...

** END OF PART ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

**Chapter 6 THE MENTOR **

Emily and Adriane walked around the rocking stone to find Sierra cuddling Hero in her hands.

"Uh hi Sierra". Emily said walking over to where she was, then she sat down.

"Me and Adrian have decided to teach you some healer and warrior moves".

Sierra was shocked, but also she knew that there was some kind of catch to it.

"Emily, i'll teach her the warrior moves tommorow".

"Fine, but remember we meet here at eleven o'clock, before the tours start"! Emily yelled as Adriane ran off.

"Okay lets start with the basics".

A few minutes later Sierra, leaned on the floor next to a wounded animal. Well it wasn't that wounded just a little scratch from a thorn. Blue healing light pulsed from her gem. and her hands glowed as she healed the wound.

"Remember Sierra, focus your energy on the animal, you are connecting with it, you are lending your energy to it".

Sierra felt the steady heart beat of the duck-like creature, A quiffle Emily had called it. With one final pulse the Quiffle was healed.

"Good Job Sierra". Emily said.

"Next Lesson: Healing must be used for only good".

Sierra sigh, boring stuff. She wanted to actually try healing. Suddenly she tripped over a small rock buried deep in the ground.

"You okay"? Emily asked.

"Yeah fine". She anserd, then looking at the tear in her jeans, a huge cut on her knee started to bleed.

"Oh my god, Sierra we have to get that wound cleaned and bandaged it might get infected"!

Sierra moved her hand over the wound.

"It's okay i got it". Blue healing light Pulsed from her Jewel and flowed threw her body in a few seconds, Sierra removed her hands to find the wound completely gone.

"But-but that's impossible in order to heal yourself someone must have given you some kind of energy"!

"No, i just healed myself". Sierra said calmly.

"Sierra i don't think it's okay to use your own energy to heal yourself, something bad could happen"!

_Oh so now that i taught her something it's not okay because I'm more powerful then her!_

"Okay Emily". Said Sierra with a phoney smile. "I promise i will never do it again.

"Stupid Emily, telling me what to do". Sierra said Kicking a rock around with her feet.

_"Emily Bad"? _Hero asked.

"Sometimes Hero, i hate how she dosn't let me use my power'!

_"Me your friend, I fight Emily"!_ Hero pounced on a leaf and ripped it to shreds.

"No Hero you don't need to, i just wish that i had a real mentor, someone who would let me do things freely, someone who would understand that I am an Elemental mage"!

"I could help you with that". Said a voice from behind. Sierra turned around to find a women, her hair was black, and she looked almost like a vampiere, she had pointy ears, and a jewel shaped like a tooth, it shone bright white and silver, with just a hint of gold.

"Who are you". Asked Sierra.

The women smiled. "Your new mentour".

**CHAPTER 7 Truth**

"Okay remember feel the earth, and the wind around you, use it, borrow it's power now focus on the tree's"! Adraiane instructed. The group of tree's bent back and forth.

"Good". now again".

"But Adriane we have been doing this ALL day"! Sierra complained.

Dreamer talked to hero not to far away giving lessons of his own.

_When your bonded needs you you have to pull them out of trouble, always stick together like a pack!_

_Dreamer, i don't need lessons, and besides i'm not a mistwolf, i'm a kumiho we don't have packs!_

"Dreamer"! Adraine called. "Time to start the tour". Within a few seconds they were gone. Sierra let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought they would never leave".

"_Dreamer said i should use better words". _Hero said annoyed.

"Shall we go to the top of eagle ridge"? Siarra asked smileing.

_"Your mentour lady said to meet her there right"?_

"Right Hero". Sierra smiled. "She said she was the only on that could help me unlock my **True **powers".

"_Who is that Lady anyway"?_ Hero asked curiously.

"I don't know yet, but Hero i need to learn something more then how to make the trees shake".

Sierra and Hero walked along on a path that was right between the bamboo forest, and the portal field.

"Oh you made it". Said the women. She looked exactly like she did yesterday. Only this time a black fox stood in front of her, he had a yellow star like marking on her forehead. It was full grown, and as big as a full grown human, with all nine of it's tails.

"This is my bonded Iris".

Hero aproched Iris and was impatiently facinated by her nine tails.

_"How long does it take to get nine tails"? _He asked.

_"Oh not very long"._ Iris answered.

"Now we will begin".

Half an hour later sierra felt the earth in her hands, she moved it with her mind, levitating the large rock in the air was actually fun, more fun then Adrian's, Lesson.

"Very good Sierra, now we must test your ability to fight". The women, (Who's name was Amber) jumped back, landing on a high rock. "I will be your oppent, give me everything you'v got, and do not hold back, and remember you can't just fight with rocks, let your jewel fight to".

Amber had taught her that jewels were powerful weapons, if you knew how to use them.

Sierra's jewel glowed, a golden ribbon came out and coiled around amber, Amber gave a wicked half smile. From her jewel shot... Fier! Sierra ducked jut in time.

"You'll have to do better then that"!

_"Sierra I help to"! _Hero focused his energy on Sierra. She felt a charge of power. Iris leaped on top of Hero pining him to the ground.

"_Sierrra'!_He yelped.

"_Come on"! _Iris said. _"Show me what you got". _Sierra smiled, leading the energy back to Hero. Hero grinned, his ears became pointer with black tip's at the top, He also grew bigger, and more aggressive with that. Biting Iris's left front leg, and tackling her , both Kumiho foxes were now in a battle. Meanwhile Sierra had Amber just where she wanted her. With her mind she moved, the ground creating a rock slide. Tossing Amber over the edge. Then it all happened before her eye's. Kara was watching, down in the bamboo forest, She gasped the rocks fell over her. She screamed, Sierra imediently pulled the rocks back into levitation. Saving Kara and Lyra at the last minute.

"Good job". Said Amber dusting herself off, Hero turned to his original form.

"We meet tomorow at owl creek. Sunset".

"Wait"! Sierra said and turned around to find that Amber ans Iris were already gone. She turned to see Kara down at the bottom of the cliff, her eye's showed disbelief and fear. She ran back, Sierra didn't even try to stop her. It was to late she already knew the truth.

**CHAPTER 8 MINDING YOUR OWN ****BUSINESS**

"Kara wait"! Sierra yelled. Lyra jumped in front of Kara, ready to pounce.

_"Stay away from her"._

"Kara i didn't mean to pleas-".

"How did you do that? You almost killed me, your to powerful, like all the elemental mages"!

"Listen Kara, i'm just trying to practice". Sierra's jewel glowed a dark blue.

"Your just trying to practice...". Kara said, like she was in a tarns. Lyra to. Sierra smiled, somehow she was controlling her mind.

"You will not tell Emily, Adriane or anyone else".

Kara repeated once again.

"You never saw me, you were at your house this afternoon, you had a normal evening". Kara nodded and then walked away. Sierra manged to get into hiding, before kara snapped out of the trans.

"What am i doing here"? She asked herself.

Sierra giggled. This was one of the fist useful magic spells, she could use to get her own way.

**CHAPTER 9 Cancelled lessons**

Emily lay on Iher bedroom floor, Sierra was out walking the dogs, so far Emily had handled every animal with healing power, but when would her mom come back? It was almost the end of the week, Sierra had gotten stronger and...well better, she sometimes didn't even pay attention to her lessons, saying that it was boring. The phone rang from the living room. Emily rushed to answer it.

"Hello"? She said.

_Emily, hi it's _

"MOM"! Emily gasped. "Where have you been"?

"_It's a long story, my flight to go to the collage, landed, because there was a huge wind-storm, i' the electricity was down for almost two weeks. And the plane i came on has been badly dameged'._

_"O_H my god, mom are you all right"?

_"I'm fine i'm in California, people are staying in a motel, it's not very expensive. _

"Mom Sierra's here'! Emily blurted out.

"WHAT'!

"She claims that you gave her permission to be here"?

"I did not give her-".

The line went dead, someone had cut it.

"MOM! Mom? mom". Emily gasped as a large lizard like creature gave her an evil grin from outside the window, before forming into emily's mom.

"I'll be back". It said, then disappeared into thin air.

"I'm telling you i saw the skultum"! Emily explained to her two friends in the Ravenswood libary.

'If you have been giving Sierra magic lessons, then i say her aura is almost fully attached to magic". Tweek said.

There was a long silence in the room.

'If the skultum gets her...". Adrians voice trailed off.

The door opened Sierra walked in.

"Hi everyone, i'm here to learn about spellsinging".

"Uh Sierra we never told you about Spellsinging". Emily said.

"And we have something to tell you-". Adriane said then nodded at Emily. Kara smiled.

"Sorry Sierra we can't let you learn anything more about magic".

"WHAT"! Sierra screamed.

"It's to risky". Adriane said.

"Besides Sierra, don't you already know, enough about magic".

Sierra glared at them, a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, I get it...i'm more powerful then you...".

The three girls looked at her in disbelief.

"Your jelouse, hah, well tell i'll you what i think. Sierra paused. "I think your all a bunch of weak mages, your bondeds are weak, your powers are weak, and you are weak! Your all just WEAK AND I'M THE ONLY MAGE THAT CAN ACTULLY USE HER POWERS AROUND HERE! I CHALLENGE YOU ALL TO A BATTLE TOMMOROW"!

"Sierra pleas just-".

"Oh no you don't Emily, you always pretend to act so nice and kind, at one point i thought you were cool, but you knew what i was and you kept it secret from me! You were going to let the SKULTUM GET ME'!

"What no Sierra I-". But it was to late Sierra was already out the door.

**END OF PART 2**


	3. Chapter 3

** chapter 9 Never forget Amber **

Sierra stared at Amber.

"So you finally found out the truth of your friends". Amber grined.

"They are sooooooo jelouse, thats all, i can't wait to show them what i really know tommrow".

"Well today's lesson is this". Amber pulled out a large book with a golden cover and blue thread decorating the edges. "Read this it will give you all the information you need to know about magic. including spells and some of the very few potions that exist".

"Thank you". Sierra said while taking the book from Ambers hands.

"Now if you excuse me i must be on my way".

"WAIT Amber where are you going"?

"I need to go back to Aldemour, i can not stay very long the portal will close".

Amber an Iris started walking down to portal feild.

" Amber Wait"! Sierra yelled. Amber turned around. "Thank you for everything...".

Amber smiled. "My pleasure". Then the wind picked up Sierra held her hads up to shiled her face, when she looked back Amber was gone.

**Chapter 10 BATTLE OF THE ELEMENTS**

Sierra grined, she was in the magic glade, the animals watched her, finally The other mages arived, counting Ozzie, and there bondeds.

"Ready Emily"? Sierra asked with an evil smile.

"Ready"!

"It's okay she only knows beginer fighting moves, well beat her before you can say 'Avalon'. Adriane said.

Sierra let out a whip of fier from her gem, the mages doged just intime.

"I didn't teach her that"! Adriane panicked.

Another fier chain shot from her jewel. Hero was surounded by DREAMER, Lyra AND ozzie. He grined taking on a trasformation, tips of black apeared on his tails as he grew to be as big as Iris.

Adriane hit Sierra with an attack of earth, Kara boosted her moves by giving her magic. Sierra quickly healed herself. Emily lashed out a wave of water from her gem. Sierra took controll of it in her hands and redirected it back to Emily, She was pulled back by the giant wave. The battle raged on for an hour both sides were growing tired.

_STOP! _A voice called. All mages looked over to see four farimentals, earth, air, water and fier hovering above them.

_This is madness, mages you are better then this. Said the earth farimental._

_Pleas stop this at once._

_Yes pleas save the web, it's falling apart._

"But we already saved the web"! Kara said.

_Maybe so but a new team of dark mages are here taking the magic for themselfs_

_if the magic is gone, they will come to earth and all three places, Aldemour, earth and the otherworlds will be in havoc._

_You must deafeat you dark sides and save the web once more. _

_but you will have to work together._

The farmentals collapsed with there final words, they knew what they would have to do next. But the mages didn't.

**Chapter 11 TEAM**

****"We can't work together we just had a big fight". Kara said.

"Yes but in order to win, we must join forces and work together". Adriane reminded her.

"I will have no trouble joining the team as long as you treat me like a real member". Sierra said.

"Fine, Emily said stubbornly.

"Also, after a battle with you three...you aren't really that weak, infact your okay".

Emily gave a little half smile. Sierra gave it back. The magical aanimals in the room cheered as emily held Sierra's hand up. And said "Welcome the newest member of Team Avalon"!

**Epiloge**

_A girl with curly red hair walked over to the caldron full of water her goody didn't stand a chance about her. Soon she and the other dark mages would have all the magic they needed. Even though she was born out of her doubls dark feelings, she was now more powerful then her double could imagine. Emily, that was her old name, Her double's name Emma suited her much better. _

_'I can't wait till we meet Emily'. She grined. "I can't wait-"_

_****_**THE END READ BOOK 2 COMING SOON THE CHORONICALS OF SIERRA 2**


End file.
